


Сейв

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Некома на экскурсии в Иокогаме





	Сейв

**Author's Note:**

> ["Ниппон Мару"](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f9/Nippon_maru.JPG); [Марин-Тауэр](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a2/Hikawamaru_and_Marine_tower.jpg)

— Бр-р-р, холодина какая! — Яку натянул шарф до самых глаз и снова спрятал руки в карманы. — Ты бы прогноз, что ли, посмотрел, прежде чем нас тащить на эту свою посудину!   
— Я смотрел, — отозвался Куроо. Он побледнел от холода, однако выглядел счастливым. — Но если бы мы не выбрались сегодня, то не выбрались бы уже никогда. И так два года собирались. И не смей обзывать четырехмачтовый барк посудиной!  
И правда, идея посетить корабль-музей “Ниппон Мару” в Иокогаме пришла в лохматую капитанскую голову еще когда они были первогодками. Куроо в кои-то веки посмотрел по телеку что-то кроме волейбола, увидел этот барк и месяца полтора потом не мог угомониться — подбивал Кая и Яку на поездку. Но тогда их не отпустили родители, потом навалилось много других дел… Куроо время от времени вспоминал про свой корабль мечты и понемногу заразил этой идеей сначала нынешних второгодок, а потом и первый год.  
В это воскресенье они наконец собрались всей командой и отправились в Иокогаму. И все бы ничего, даже экскурсия была не скучной, но погода… Сырой пронизывающий ветер на берегу сразу выдул из-под курток все тепло, а Куроо после парусника еще потащил всех на обзорную площадку маяка Марин-Тауэр. И даже горячий обед согрел лишь ненадолго. А по дороге на станцию вообще начал срываться мелкий снег.   
Правда, сейчас они наконец-то шумно грузились в вагон синкансена. Все было как обычно: Тора о чем-то громко спорил с Инуокой, Лев восторженно пересказывал Кенме свои впечатления от восхождения на маяк, потому что тот, конечно, со всеми не полез и остался ждать внизу. Кенма, как всегда, уткнулся в свою приставку, но исправно кивал, поддерживая видимость диалога.   
Яку привычно пересчитал всех по головам и кивнул Куроо — никто не потерялся, все в порядке. Скоро отогреются…  
За окнами уже вовсю валили густые красивые хлопья, подсвеченные фонарями. На ближней платформе стояла забавная девушка с зонтиком, которая показалась Яку знакомой…   
Точно. Это же Ячи-сан из Карасуно. Что она делает в Иокогаме?   
“Да мало ли что, нам-то какое дело?” — сказал было голос разума, но тут динамики зашипели, и хрипловатый баритон сообщил, что поезд отправляется через минуту.   
Яку почувствовал себя на площадке. Сейчас словно был тот самый момент, когда стоишь на задней линии, и нужно выбрать: спасать мяч или позволить ему лететь в аут. И так легко ошибиться, просчитывая траекторию…  
— Народ, извините, я кое-что забыл, — быстро сказал он. — Не волнуйтесь, я сяду на следующий поезд!  
— Что? — не понял капитан. — Эй, Як-кун, ты куда?   
Яку уже не слушал, он летел к выходу из вагона, перепрыгивая через чьи-то сумки и ноги, как летел бы за мячом, потому что никакой это не аут, и ее просто нельзя упустить!   
Он часто вспоминал маленького менеджера Карасуно, которая так трогательно боялась всех, кто был выше ее, однако работала с полной отдачей и горячо поддерживала свою команду. Вспоминал и жалел, что не решился спросить номер телефона. А повод выбраться в Мияги как-то все не находился. Но жизнь иногда подбрасывает совсем неожиданные возможности, и надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не хвататься за них.   
Идиотом Яку не был. 

— Вот засранец, — одобрительно усмехнулся Куроо, провожая взглядом своего либеро. Он, конечно же, заметил, на кого так пристально смотрел Яку, прежде чем сорваться с места. — И кто недавно бурчал, что холодно, и хотел домой? Вон как поскакал под снегом.   
— С ним все будет в порядке, не переживай, — улыбнулся Кай.   
— С чего это я должен о нем переживать? — возмутился Куроо. — Делать мне больше нечего.  
— Потому что ты капитан и очень добрый?   
— Пф-ф! — фыркнул он совсем по-кошачьи. — Яку не маленький ребенок. Хотя по росту, конечно, не скажешь...  
— Но вечером ты ему позвонишь и спросишь, как он добрался. И нашел ли он то, что забыл. Потому что ты еще и любопытный.   
— Ты на что это намекаешь?  
— Чтобы ты потом скинул мне смску. Я ведь тоже... волнуюсь за товарища.  
— Ничего себе! — заржал Куроо. — Ладно, сброшу.   
— Куроо-сан, а почему Яку-сан убежал? — недоуменно спросил Лев. — Он что, не едет домой?  
— Забыл купить сувениры для семьи, — уверенно соврал Куроо. — Приедет следующим поездом. Иди на свое место, не торчи тут надо мной... как Марин-Тауэр.   
Он достал телефон и послал Яку короткое пожелание удачи.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
